


Dance Macabre

by LeanneIrisPrice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Brothers, Death, Ficlet Collection, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Mythology - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneIrisPrice/pseuds/LeanneIrisPrice
Summary: A Végtelen Háború előtt, többségében után született egyperces/novellacsokor. Nem túl könnyed olvasmány, a legmegfelelőbb jelző a nyomasztó és a fájdalmas lenne rá. Az első kivételével a többi három többé-kevésbé összefüggő.





	1. Kasszandra

Az érzés az évek múlásával sem kopott meg, pontosan emlékezett rá, milyen volt a semmiben zuhanni, összeszoruló torokkal várni a halált. Szíve a torkában dobogott, mellkasára mázsás teher nehezedett, mely lehetetlenné tette a lélegzetvételt, lehunyt szemhéjai mögött pedig egy ismeretlen film képkockái pörögtek.  
Jéghideg kékség, ökölbe szoruló arany, fenyegetően fölé tornyosuló kozmoszlila, a nyelőcsövébe vájó sziklák rettenetes súlya. Selyempapír alól felsejlő karmazsin, a tüdejében szirmot bont a légszomj, sikoltó fém, mintha csak a bőrét tépnék, dobhártyáján még percekig visszhangzik egy közeli alak gyötrelmes üvöltése. Retináját bíbor borítja, s minden csupa kín, koponyája szétrobbanni készül, talán csak a keserves ordítás zenél a csontjaiban, majd megfáradt porhüvely puffan sóhajtva a porban. Eltiport halántékát édes diadal csókolja, gyönge ujjai alatt a kihűlő hús rothadó virágokat rügyez, az anyaföld pedig mohón issza a folyékony, még épp testmeleg életet. Léte emberforma szelencéjét bajtársak feltépett mellkasából kihajtó bordák ölelik körbe, dobogásban megfáradt szívek sikoltják, élettelen ajkak suttogják: Ó, Kasszandra, Kasszandra! Ó, Kasszandra, te láttál hidegebbet, szemed tükrében megcsillant gyilkosunk, megmondtad, itt a vég, átkozott boszorkány, Kasszandra!  
Tonynak hatalmasat kellett nyelnie. Körötte minden romokban állt, társai messze tőle, ki tudja, élve vagy holtan, páncélja szerteszét szaggatva, szabálytalan darabokban borította csak a testét, a törmelék gyengéden ölelte körbe, de amint mozdulni próbált, szorítása megkeményedett, s nem engedte szabadulni. Csatakos tincsei a homlokára tapadtak, a levegő pedig sipítva áramlott a tüdejébe, de tekintete veszélyesen villogott, ahogy zihálva felemelte a fejét, hogy farkasszemet nézzen az ellenségével. Az Őrült Titán kínzó lassúsággal közeledett, arcát diadalittas vigyor szelte ketté, a férfi agyát pedig mindeközben megmerevedett pillanatok töltötték be, a rémálomnak, oxigénhiány szülte illúziónak hitt látomás karcos, szemcsés mozzanatai. Vasmarok záródott a torka köré, majd könnyedén kiemelte tehetetlenségéből, Tony pedig nem ellenkezett, hisz számára még mindig a döbbenet jégvirágai csipkézték a minutumot.  
-    Bátran harcoltál halandó, de elbuktál, mint ahogy mindannyian el fogtok – dörmögte kéjes elégedettséggel Thanos csak néhány centire a zseni arcától. – Láttalak, mikor elpusztítottátok a seregem, s te is engem, hisz a rémülettől tágra nyílt szemeidben megpillantottam a tükörképem.  
A mellkasa vibrált, mikor a titán felröhögött, mire mondani akart valamit, de ajkai hasztalan formázták a szavakat, hang nem hagyta el a száját, csak levegőért fohászkodó, néma ima. Szabadulni próbált, minden csepp megmaradt erejét arra fordította, hogy lefeszegesse a hatalmas ujjakat magáról, azonban néhány másodpercnyi kitartó, ám hasztalan kísérlet után karjai beletörődve hullottak a teste mellé.  
-    Az istenek ugyan látomásokkal áldottak meg téged, de szavaidat hitetlenséggel átkozták. Te próbáltad elmondani, hogy sorsotok hamarosan be fog teljesedni, ám kétkedő fülekre találtál, mikor pedig cselekedni igyekeztél, csak mindenkit magadra haragítottál. Ó, micsoda tragédia! Pedig te igazat szóltál, szegény, szerencsétlen Kasszandra! – sóhajtotta.  
A levegő tovább rezgett, de a hangok csak értelmetlen morfémákat alkottak, majd azok is elhallgattak. A jelen tünékeny szövete néha megszakadt, először csak miniszekundumokra, aztán egyre hosszabban elnyúló, végtelen pillanatokra. Remegett a csend, s elbódult a sötétség, eszméletét vesztette a megfáradt tudat, a hitetlenek pedig azt kántálták szüntelen „Légy átkozott, Kasszandra!”.


	2. Tüdőm adnám, hogy lélegezz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eredetileg még az Infinity War megjelenése előtt meg akartam írni ezt a kis szöszt, de végül jobb is, hogy a megnézése után tettem.   
> Erősen spoileres, és őszintén, nem igazán tudok mit mondani róla, inkább olvassátok el. :) Meghallgatásara a Kodaline Borther című dalát ajánlom.

Thor tehetetlenül, megbéklyózva figyelte, ahogy öccse sápadt nyaka köré fonódik a hatalmas tenyér. Ordítani, szabadulni próbált, tenni valamit, bármit azért, hogy megmenthesse a testvérét. El akarta neki mondani, már abban a pillanatban, mikor meglátta a másik kezében a tőrt, hogy ne tegye, üvöltött volna, de csak egy pillantásra futotta, amely ugyan elárult mindent, de nem állította meg a fekete hajút.   
Egy minutum alatt történt minden, s ugyan az öccse gyorsabb volt a villámnál, Thanos elkapta keskeny csuklóját, és hiába próbálkozott, hiába állt ellen, az kicsavarta a kezéből a fegyvert, és egy kobra lendületével kapott utána, Loki arcát pedig elöntötte a kétségbeesés, a félelem, minden, amit egészen eddig tökéletesen el tudott rejteni, ám ezúttal nem volt kiút, nem volt olyan trükk, amely megmenthette volna az életét. Elnyílt ajkai levegőéért imádkoztak, a rettenetes ököl súlya alatt ádámcsutkája hevesen mozgott, nyeldekelt, remélve, hogy a vér mellett némi oxigén is lecsúszik a nyelőcsövén. Aztán egyre erőtlenedő lábai elemelkedtek a talajtól, őrjítően lomhán, mintha csak lassított felvételt nézne, s ekkor kapott csak észbe, mekkora bajban van, s mint a sarokba szorított vadállatok, vergődni kezdett, eszét vesztve, inkább csak ösztön volt, mintsem tudatos cselekedet. Körmeivel a hűvös fémbe próbált vájni, haldokló karjai fogást kerestek, bármit, ami egy utolsó lélegzetet varázsol lángoló, egyre csak szenesedő mellkasába, ám Thanos felülkerekedett rajta, szorítása egyre csak erősödött, akár egy anakonda vékony nyaka körül. A titán érezte az ujjai alatt lüktető pulzust, a finom bőrön átsejlő, riadtan dobbanó létezést, mely égető komótossággal kihunyni tűnt. Látta a színtelen arcon a makacs élni akarást, a legsötétebb, legelemibb rettegést, amelyet az univerzum bármelyik lénye csak megpillanthat, és egészen gyönyörűnek találta a halált, a tenyerében fuldokló életet. Ajkain elégedett mosoly terült szét, meglehetősen szórakoztatónak és kielégítőnek ítélte a látványt, hogy a szerencsétlen, apró lény, aki magát istennek, hercegnek nevezte, még mindig konokul ragaszkodik szánalmas létéhez, s még többé-kevésbé sokáig figyelte a hófehéren apránként szétfolyó, vörös fonalakat, s a vér színezte, erőlködéstől összeszorított fogakat, az egyre csak sápadó, pengevékony ajkakat, melyek nehezen formáltak csak szavakat.   
-    Sosem… leszel… isten – nyögte Loki, talán legutolsó, még tüdeje mélyén ülő oxigéntartalékait is elégetve, a titán szemébe nézve, habár a dolgok kezdtek elhomályosodni körülötte, szemében egymás után pattantak el a hajszálerek, és bíborra festették azt, akárcsak a könnyek, amelyek Thornak szóltak, amelyeket a félelem, az egyre csak ropogó csontjai mélyéig hatoló iszony szült e világra.   
Thanos türelme elfogyott a szavak hallatán, a testét elöntő boldogság múlni látszott, így kezét iszonyú erővel zárta ökölbe, s még csak nehézséget sem okozott neki eltörni a karcsú nyakat tartó csigolyákat, a túlélést követelő nyelőcsövet. Loki szemei tágra nyíltak, egyetlen, végtelen momentumig még érzett mindent, az iszonyatos fájdalmat, elsorvadó teste holt súlyát, Thor tehetetlen, szíve mélyéről feltörő ordítását, melyet az állkapcsa köré tekeredő fém eltompított. Aztán egy szempillantás alatt véget ért minden, fel sem fogta, hogy megszűnt élni, hogy nincs több, ennyi volt.   
-    Többé nem támad fel – jelentette ki mély, önelégült hangon a titán, majd a bátyja elé dobta a fiatalabb testét.   
A szőke rettegve nyúlt érte, ujjai azonban már csak az élettől megszabadult tetemet érintették. Remegő kezekkel, zokogva rángatta fel a karjaiba, ám feje hátracsuklott, iszonytató, abnormális szögben, így egyik, reszkető tenyere a hosszú, máskor megregulázott, ében tincsekbe gabalyodott, megtámasztotta a kezébe simuló koponyát, s a pánik újabb hulláma tört rá. Loki szemei nyitva voltak, arcát hamuszínűre hintette a halál, a rettegés, amely ott rezgett elsorvadó porcikáiban, s ami elakasztotta bátyja szaggatott lélegzetet. Mielőtt azonban Thor méltón elbúcsúzhatott volna tőle, a világ körülötte, a népét szállító hajót darabokra szakította az a két kő, amelyet immár birtokolt az őrült titán. Öleléséből kiszakadt a karcsú test, a talaj eltűnt alóla, s pillanatokkal később már a jeges ürességben lebegett, üvölteni próbált, de hangja a torkában rekedt, keze a fekete hajú felé nyúlt, ám az eltűnt, anélkül, hogy csak egy utolsó, sürgető pillanat erejéig elrebeghetett volna egy „viszlátot”. Aztán csak lehunyta ólomsúlyúvá merevedett szemhéjait, a gyász fellángolt a mellkasában, elméjében pedig egyetlen emlék, az egyedüli érzés-massza zakatolt, mikor életében először, épp csak néhány száz évesen először a kezében tartotta Lokit. A bordái közül kiszakadt szíve helyét ez a melegség töltötte el, a smaragd-szemű, fekete hajú gyermek látványa, az első rá vetett, fogatlan, ám őszinte mosolya, épp csak meleg, apró testének leheletkönnyű súlya a karjaiban. Aztán felötlött előtte az összetört férfi, a szilánkosra zúzott, kecses alak, a sűrű, ragacsos vér, az arcára fagyott, rettenetes kifejezés, és ez valahogy összeegyeztethetetlen volt azzal a képpel, amint az imént látott. A fagy lassan a csontjaiig hatolt, megfáradt elméje pedig megkönnyebbülten simult az öntudatlanság gyengéd ölelésébe, remélve, hogy soha, de soha többé nem ereszti el.


	3. Utóhatás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami azt illeti, ismét csak nem gondoltam, hogy valaha még fog kapni bármiféle folytatást ez a kis egyperces-sorozat, de az a helyzet, hogy mégis.
> 
> Szintén csak Infinity War ihlette mű, spoilereket tartalmaz, azonban spekulációkat is a negyedik résszel kapcsolatosan. Helyesbítve, az egész egy nagy spekuláció.
> 
> Hallgatásra a Lifehouse Aftermath című dalát ajánlom. :)

Thor izgatottan, reménykedve vizslatja a tömeget, fullasztó melegséggel a tüdejében, arca pedig hónapok óta először ragyog fel azzal a napsütéssel, ami ezelőtt több, mint egy évezredig izzott rajta. Az elveszettnek hitt barátok egymás után jelennek meg, aztán könnyes szemekkel és őszintén vigyorogva az általuk legjobban szeretettek karjaiba olvadnak, azonban a sokaság leredukálódik, mindössze néhány perc alatt, és az asgardi nem lát sehol sem hosszú, tintafekete tincseket, nevetséges harci tiarát, amely a sisakot szolgáltatott helyettesíteni, vagy a jól ismert, pimasz mosolyt. Körülötte mindenki valakit ölel, vagy valakihez bújva zokog a megkönnyebbüléstől, kedves, megnyugtató szavak sisteregnek a levegőben, és túl kevésszer mondott „Szeretlek!”-ek, ő pedig csak bámul az átjáró felé, továbbra is abban bízva, hogy az öccse késve ugyan, de átlép rajta. Azonban a nornák undorító viccet űznek belőle, és a gomolygó kékség egy mini-ősrobbanásként szertefoszlik, a folyosó pedig bezárul.

Azt hitte, a szíve ennél jobban már nem tud összetörni, hogy legalább gyönge pislákolás marad abból a tűzből a bordakosarában, amely a barátai szívét égeti éppen, de csak a fojtogató, jeges veszteség nyaldossa a torkát, ellehetetlenítve számára a levegővételt. Örülni akar, legalább annak, hogy a csapattársai visszakapták azokat, akiket szeretnek, de a magány, az elveszettség a csontjaiig hatol, és felhőkkel takarják el a remény napsugarait, így a melegség a mellkasában szépen, lassan kihűl, és nem marad számára semmi, amibe kapaszkodhatna.

Mindössze mozdulatlanul áll ugyanazon a helyen, ahol még azelőtt megtorpant, hogy az átjáró megnyílt volna, és vár. A makacs elhatározás az elméjében, miszerint Loki nem lehetett csak úgy semmivé, tovább táplálja a haldokló bizakodását, habár tisztában van vele, hogy mekkora ostobaság is ez. Mosolyog, mikor a többiek felé néznek, és ugyan látja az aggodalmat a szemükben, csak lezseren vállat von. Úgy tesz, mintha nem is lenne az egész olyan nagy dolog, mintha nem veszített volna el mindent, s közben futó pillantást vet mindegyik csoportra: Tonyra és Peterre, ahogy a fiú zokogva, görcsösen kapaszkodik a férfi pulóverének anyagába, miközben Stark csak annyit ismétel újra és újra, hogy „Minden rendben, Pete!”. Aztán tekintete az Őrzők felé siklik, akik sírva-nevetve folynak össze egyetlen, közös öleléssé, majd a Kapitány és Bucky kettősére, akik némán, vállveregetéssel veszik tudomásul, hogy visszataláltak a legjobb barátjukhoz.

Tudja, az agya legalábbis ezt diktálja, hogy boldognak kellene lennie, mert legalább a barátai nem szenvednek majd a hiánytól, de a szívében, a meggyötört, tépázott lelkében csak az zakatol, hogy „Miért?”. Gamora mégis hogyan térhetett vissza? Gamora egyáltalán miért térhetett vissza, és az ő kisöccse miért nem? Harag lobban a gyászban megfáradt homlokon, csöppet sem férfias könnyek kezdik perzselni a szemét, és egy ideig senki tudomást sem vesz róla, arról, hogy éppen darabokra hullik. Csak az égen átcikázó villámok lökik a többiek tudatának felszínére, hogy valami nincs rendben, és épp ebben a pillanatban Thor hangosan felzokog, mint egy kisgyermek, aki mindössze pillanatokkal ezelőtt döbbent rá, hogy teljesen egyedül van ebben a világban. Térdre hull, arcát a tenyerébe temeti, és többé már nem érdekli, hogy ki látja, s ki nem, hogy királyhoz méltó-e az ilyesfajta kirohanás, mert a mellkasában csak az dobog, pulzál és csikorog, hogy elveszítette Lokit. Örökre, visszavonhatatlanul az enyészetté lett, a végtelen, jeges univerzum egy jelentéktelen szemcséjévé, csillagporrá és robbanó szupernóvává, hideg, könnyáztatta földdarabbá, olyanná, mint ami az ujjai között válik éppen porhanyós, holt masszává.

-          Hé, Thor, mi a baj? – térdel elé Stark, ám nem képes válaszolni, vagy egyszerűen felemelni a fejét és ránézni, helyette egy dörgés felel mindössze.

Mordály csendesen, fél karját a másikkal magához ölelve lép előre, s csak akkor szakítja el a pillantását a talajtól, mikor egészen közel ér.

-          A testvére… - fúlt el a hangja, azonban folytatta. -  A testvére nem jött vissza – magyarázza kelletlenül, közben pedig a tarkóját vakargatja, mert őszintén, fogalma sincs róla, mégis mit mondhatna még ezen kívül.

Csend vonul végig a társaságon, meghökkent némaság, melybe az istennel szinkronban szikrázó és mennydörgő villámok hasítanak csak. Tanácstalanul pillantanak egymásra, arra, akiről azt hitték, örökre elveszítették, és mindannyian tökéletesen értik, mit érez az isten, mennyire fájhat neki, hogy míg kivétel nélkül mindannyian visszakapták a számukra legkedvesebbet, addig Thor egyedül maradt. Néhány óra leforgása alatt elvették tőle az otthonát, a népét, a legjobb barátját, végül pedig a kisöccsét, akivel ezer évet töltött, s aki azt ígérte neki, hogy egyszer még leragyog rájuk az ő Napuk.

De nem ragyog semmi, csak Thor szemében és arcán a könnyek, s a viharfelhők takarta horizonton a villámok. Senki fel sem foghatja, micsoda kínok szántják a hevesen emelkedő és süllyedő mellkast, a benne szilánkosan, keservesen dobogó szívet, melynek nemesfémmel átszőtt szövet eónok alatt senki sem volt képes így megsebezni, hogy pulzálni is csak remegve bírjon. Száraz tűz perzseli végig a torkát, mindössze a levegővétel, a létezés, az életben maradás okoz neki ily keserves kínokat.

Volt egy pillanat, mikor majdnem eljutott idáig, mikor Thanos, az Őrült Titán eltörölte az univerzum felét, porrá és hamuvá transzformált több milliárd életet, s akkor tényleg azt hitte, ez a vég. Aztán valaki felébresztette benne a reményt, és egy rövid ideig, ami immár csak pislogásnyi időintervallumnak tűnik, ismét erő duzzadt az izmaiban, és vér helyett tettvágy keringett az ereiben. Azt hitte, neki azt mondták, mindenkit vissza tudnak hozni, azt is, aki a nagy csettintés előtt vált az undorító, lila szörnyeteg áldozatává, hogy az univerzum majd meggyógyítja önmagát, és visszaöklendezi azokat az életbe, akiket igazságtalanul nyelt el a végtelen sötétsége.

Tétován, remegő karokkal ölelte át saját mellkasát, attól tartva, molekuláira szakad, hogy az elviselhetetlen gyötrelemtől ő maga is porrá és soha meg nem valósult, keserű vágyakká válik csak. Aztán a sűrűn gomolygó, pernyeszürke felhők, és az őket tépázó, sikoltó villámok eloszlottak, pedig a lelkében dúló vihar csöppet sem csendesült. Meglepettségében felemelte a fejét, hiszen nem értette, mi történik, ekkor azonban megpillantotta a felhők közé furakodó, azokat kettészelő Napot, amely arany ékszerként ragyogott le rá, és az érzések, melyek eddig keserű masszaként nehezítették el egyre csak gyengülő bordáit, súlyukat vesztették, mintha csak feloldozták volna, a megkönnyebbüléstől nevetve zokogott fel. Talán csak a képzelete játszott vele, s netán valóban ereje fogyatkozott meg a gyászban, az életet adó korong pedig könnyűszerrel küzdötte át magát isteni mivoltának manifesztációján, azonban ő felismerte ezt Napot, az ő Napukat, amely egyszer ismét rájuk ragyog…


	4. Minden éjjel azt álmodom, hogy még itt vagy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos, most már tényleg ez az utolsó kis szösz, ezt megígérhetem. A középpontban továbbra is Thor áll, a veszteség, ami érte, és a Bosszúállók, illetve a reakcióik.  
> Hallgatásra a Digital Daggers Still Here című dalát ajánlanám, mind az akusztikus, mind az eredeti verziót.

Thort a barátai azon a napon is a tetőn találták, ahogyan a fullasztó, gyöngyszürke reggelen, kezében egy csésze kávéval vizsgálja a napfelkeltét. Soha sem mondott semmit, egy darabig csak csendben álldogált ott, aztán mintha meglepetésként érné, hogy valaki érdeklődik a hogyléte felől, megfordult, majd sugárzó, ám csak félig őszinte, összetört mosollyal köszöntötte a látogatóját. Beszélgetést kezdeményezett, olyan jelentéktelen témákról, mint hogy tegnap este mi ment a televízióban, vagy milyen időjárást jósolnak, és egészen addig joviálisan társalgott ezekről, míg a közös szintre nem értek.

Aznap Bruce volt a soros, aki nem bizonyult túl bőbeszédűnek, sőt, a nappaliban le is szakadt tőle, s míg az asgardi a mosogatóba tette a bögréjét, amelyen az egykori Mjölnir rajza volt látható, addig ő aggodalmas pillantásokat vetett felé. Pedig Thor szája be nem állt, és az arcáról is csak úgy sütött a jókedv, ám a jó öreg Bannert nem sikerült megtévesztenie. A tudós elég jól ismerte már ahhoz, hogy tudja, mindez csak egy álarc, amely arra szolgál, hogy elrejtse mindazt a borzalmat, amely minden egyes nap az isten belsőjében bugyborékol, s ami emésztő lángjaival lassan ráncokat szántott az örök ifjú arcra, mindemellett pedig őszre csókolt néhány tincset a koszosszőke üstökön. Továbbá tisztában volt azzal, hogy Thor nem azért megy reggelente a tetőre, hogy a napfelkeltét élvezze, nem, ennél sokkal nyomósabb indoka volt minderre: a Mindenek Atyjához imádkozott, azért, hogy óvó figyelmével kísérje az öccsét, aki ki tudja, merre kószál az univerzumban.

Aztán Thor felvetette, hogy mi lenne, ha meglátogatnák a közeli állatkertet. Bruce felsóhajtott, majd csukott szemmel, az orrnyergét masszírozva beleegyezett. Az istennek nem is kellett több, azonnali indulásra biztatta Bannert, aki kelletlenül, izzó bűntudattal a mellkasában követte őt a garázsba, ahol Starkba futottak. Tony minden reggel ebben az időpontba érkezett vissza a futásból, és ez épp kapóra jött, mivel nem kellett még legalább egy fél órát azzal tölteniük, hogy a milliárdost keresik. Nem mintha erre bármikor szükség lett volna, mivel a férfi türelmesen várt, az autójának támaszkodva, amíg meg nem jelent Thor, és az aznapi bébiszittere. Aztán átadta a sorosnak a kulcsokat, majd vállon veregette a szőkét, és anélkül, hogy bármit is mondott volna, eltűnt.

Bruce rühellte az egészet, már attól a pillanattól, hogy elfoglalta a drága autó sofőrülését. Szívből utálta az utat az állatkertig, aztán a parkolóhely keresést, majd a jegy megvásárlását, mivel az ott lévő nő már ismerősként köszöntötte párosukat. Azonban ezeknél jobban csak az ott dolgozókat gyűlölte: a fagylaltos bódénál vihorászó, fiatal lányokat, akik tekintete lyukat égetett a hátukba, a gondozókat, akik ugyan nem nevették ki őket, azonban a szemük elárulta, mekkora megvetéssel vannak irányukba, és a pokolra kívánta azt a néhány látogatót is, akik ilyen korai órán már ott lézengtek.

Talán párosuk épp olyan nevetségesen festett, mint amilyennek az őket körülvevők gondolták, meglehet, Thor elmebetegnek tűnt, de nem tűrhette, hogy így viszonyuljanak a barátjához. Szíve szerint hagyta volna, hogy a Hulk a felszínre törjön, és jobb belátásra bírja az embereket, azonban mindenki érdekében inkább lenyelte a dühét, és csak tehetetlenül figyelte, ahogyan az asgardi a popcornos kocsihoz sétál, majd köszönti az eladó lányt, aki mindenki máshoz hasonlóan csak egy gúnyos mosolyra méltatta a szőkét, mielőtt egy doboz pattogatott kukoricát nyomott volna a kezébe. A legfájdalmasabb az egészben az volt, hogy Thornak mindez fel sem tűnt, talán valóban ilyen naiv, vagy mindössze nem akart tudomást venni róla, de miután megkapta, amit kért, egy húszdollárost adott át a lánynak, majd mosolyogva közölte vele, hogy tartsa meg a visszajárót, aztán további szép napot kívánva battyogott vissza a csapattársához. Banner szerint a lány nem érdemelte meg a borravalót, az isten nagylelkűségét, mégpedig hogy a két dollárt érő kukoricáért húszat hagyott ott, végképp nem.

Ezután útjuk egyenesen a hüllőházhoz vezetett, amihez közeledve a villámisten egyre izgatottabb lett. Bruce ekkor megenyhült egy kissé, feszes tartása elernyedt, a rosszalló kifejezés az arcáról pedig semmivé foszlott, és csak őszintén örült neki, hogy némi igazi boldogságot vél felfedezni a barátja arcán. Nem siettek, kényelmes tempóban haladtak, minden egyes állat előtt megállva, míg el nem érkeztek a valódi úti céljukhoz, a smaragdzöld pikkelyekkel borított boához, aki jöttükre azonnal felfigyelt, felemelte a fejét, és egyenesen az asgardi szemébe fúrta gomolygó, aranyszín tekintetét.

-    Szia, pajtás! – köszöntötte Thor, majd lehajolt, hogy pillantásuk nagyjából egy síkban legyen.

A tudós torka összeszorult, a lelkiismeret-furdalás nem hagyta szóhoz jutni, így mikor az isten mosolyogva fordult felé, hogy ő is mondjon valamit, csak megrázta a fejét.

-    Képzeld, a kedvencedet hoztam, pattogatott kukoricát – magyarázta neki a szőke, majd óvatosan körbenézett, és csak utána tolta a terrárium tetejét takaró, súlyos üveglapot. Végül bedobált néhány darabot a csemegéből, aztán mint egy kisgyerek, aki valami rosszat tett, kapkodva visszatolta a lapot, és úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

A kígyó azonnal megtalálta az ételt, és csukott szemmel ropogtatni kezdte, amiből Thor azt szűrte le, hogy ízlik neki. Bruce-nak nem volt szíve felvilágosítani róla, hogy a boa egyszerűen csak nem tud nyitott szemmel nyelni, ráadásul valószínűleg semmi érdekfeszítőt nem talál a kukoricában, ezért hagyja ott a maradékot két-három szem elfogyasztása után, nem azért, mert későbbre tartogatja.

-    Tudod, előttem nem kell rejtőzködnöd – halkította le a hangját az asgardi. – Igen, tudom, hogy Bruce előtt szégyenlős vagy, de nem kell semmitől sem félned, már megbeszéltem vele, nem fog bántani. Sem ő, sem a nagy, zöld szörnyeteg.

Kezdődik – gondolta immár görcsbe ránduló gyomorral is a férfi, így inkább úgy tett, mintha a két terráriummal arrébb lévő, fekete-sárga-vörös sávos korallsikló lekötné a figyelmét.

-    Kérlek, testvér. Nem kell félned, én majd megvédelek. Képzeld, Thanost is legyőztük, együtt a Bosszúállók és az Őrzők, úgyhogy most már valóban senki sincs, aki veszélyt jelenthetne rád. Beszéltem velük, és azt mondták, hogyha előkerülsz, akkor nem fognak téged bántani, és szívesen látnak a csapat új főhadiszállásán. Tudod, amiről már meséltem neked.

Banner csak lehunyta a szemét, és remélte, hogy az üvegben nem tükröződik az arckifejezése, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy Thor egyáltalán nem fogadja jól a sajnálatot. Másfél hetente körülbelül egyszer hárult rá ez a feladat, azonban biztos volt benne, ezer év sem volna elég, hogy megszokja ezt.

-    Loki, ne fordíts hátat! Hé, testvér, gyere vissza! Kérlek, Loki, hazamehetünk, együtt – hallotta meg a szőke kétségbeesett hangját, amire már kénytelen volt megfordulni.

Ugyanaz történt, mint mindig, a kígyó megunta a műsort, és visszacsúszott a búvóhelyére, ahol egészen addig aludt, míg ők ketten meg nem érkeztek. A szíve szakadt meg, hogy így kell látnia Thort, könnyekkel a szemében, tenyerét csalódottan az üvegre tapasztva, így végül rászánta magát, odasétált hozzá, és a vállára tette a kezét. Erre a szőke azonnal felocsúdott, egy keserű mosollyal nyugtázta a történteket, aztán felegyenesedett.

-    Mehetünk. Azt hiszem, ma nem akar velem társalogni – felelte a kimondatlan kérdésre, aztán anélkül, hogy bármi egyebet mondott volna, elindult a kijárat felé.

A barátját mindig meglepte, hogy a letargiából, amibe minden egyes alkalomkor esett, mikor a testvérének titulált boa magára hagyta, milyen gyorsan ismét meleg, barátságos kifejezést tud varázsolni az arcára, amely talán az avatatlan szemet megtéveszthette, de őket, akik már évek óta ismerték, nem. Lehet, hogy más emberek azt mondták volna, hogy boldog, azonban ők nem tudták, hogy egykor a Nap sokkal fényesebben ragyogott, sugarai mindenkit megsimogattak, akire az isten akár egyetlen, futó mosolyt is vetett. Azóta azonban kihűlt a csillag, és ugyan világított, de tompán, és melegsége soha többé nem ért el senkit.

Bruce minden egyes alkalommal, mikor kiléptek a hüllőházból egy teljesen új embernek érezte magát, valakinek, aki megfejtett egy rejtvényt, vagy legalábbis annak egy újabb darabkájára derített fényt, és csak sokkal jobban dühítették a lenéző pillantások, amik a dolgozók felől érkeztek. A barátja nem ezt érdemelte, soha, senkinek sem lett volna szabad ilyen tekintettel néznie rá, hiszen nem volt őrült, mindössze beleroppant a gyászba. Azelőtt mindenkit beragyogott, s igazságtalannak tartotta, hogy amint fénye halványodni kezdett, az emberek elveszítették benne a hitüket, és eltávolodtak tőle. Pedig néha a leggondtalanabbnak tűnők a legszomorúbbak…

Kiérve az állatkertből, Thor csendesen ült be az autóba, habár, miután kijöttek, soha sem mondott egy szót sem. Az út is tökéletesen némaságban telt, aztán hazaérve a szőke elvonult az edzőterembe, és egészen estig nem látta őt senki. A tudós egy darabig még bámult utána, azonban hamarosan megjelent a perifériás látóterében Natasha, így inkább felé fordította a figyelmét.

-    Na, hogy ment? – érdeklődött a nő.

-    Úgy, ahogy mindig – felelte szomorúan.

-    Soha nem lesz már ugyanolyan, igaz? – sóhajtotta a kém.

Már negyedik éve, hogy a Bosszúállók közös kirándulást szerveztek a közeli állatkertbe, annak érdekében, hogy felvidítsák Thort. Az ötletgazda természetesen Banner volt, mivel tisztán emlékezett a történetre, amit neki és a Valkűrnek mesélt az isten, és úgy gondolta, ha már az asgardi szereti a kígyókat, talán, ha láthat néhányat, az majd segít neki feldolgozni a gyászt, és továbblépni. Arra azonban senki sem számított, hogy Thor az egyikben majd a testvérét látja, és ekkor kellett felocsúdniuk abból az álomból, hogy a barátjukkal minden rendben van.

Azonnal nem is derült ki, hogy a szőke miféle megállapításra jutott, csak másnap reggel, mikor ellentmondást nem tűrve kijelentette, hogy márpedig ő még egyszer szeretne elmenni az állatkertbe. Persze egyikük sem értette, hogy miért, és sorra mondtak nemet, többnyire a korai időpontra hivatkozva, kivéve Bruce, aki még ugyan nem volt tisztában a helyzet komolyságával, azonban egy különös érzés megtelepedett a gyomrában és a koponyája hátuljában, ami nem hagyta nyugodni. Mivel végül megesett rajta a szíve, ezért elvitte, és döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy Thor kommunikál a hüllővel. Ugyan az isten okosabb volt annál, mintsem túl nyilvánvalóan tegye mindezt, ám a tudós észrevette, és hazaérve azonnal meg is osztotta a csapattársaival.

Természetesen elsőre egyikük sem akarta elhinni, mivel teljesen abszurdnak tűnt az elképzelés, miszerint a villámok istene elvesztette az eszét. Aztán körvonalazódni kezdett bennük, hogy többek között pont a csúcsidőszakban tettek látogatást, amikor az egész park tele volt emberekkel, másrészt elfelejtettek figyelni Thorra, aki ezalatt simán megtehette a felfedezését. Így történt végül, hogy másnap a legszkeptikusabb közülük, Tony vállalta magára a bébiszitterkedést, viszont mindenki megdöbbenésére ugyanerről számolt be. Kevesebb, mint két hét alatt végül mindenki, aki meg akart győződni az asgardi szellemi épségéről sorra került, és végül arra a fájdalmas megállapításra kellett jutniuk, hogy Thor mentálisan beleroppant a testvére elvesztésébe.

Semelyikük sem akarta elhinni, hogy ez valós, hiszen épp oly elképzelhetetlen és szürreális volt a gondolat, mint hogy a Nap egy reggelen elfelejt felkelni. Sohasem látták rajta, hogy neheztelne a többiekre, amiért az ő szeretteik visszatérhettek, sőt, kifejezetten szomorúnak sem tűnt soha. Ezért aztán komoly konzultációk után arra az elhatározásra jutottak, hogy semmilyen körülmények között sem oszthatják meg Thorral az igazat, hiszen az csak letaszította volna a pengevékony élről, amin egyensúlyozott, az őrület és a rideg valóság között.

Másrészt, eldöntötték, hogy minden nap valamelyikük rá áldozza a délelőttjét, és elviszi őt az állatkertbe, hogy láthassa a „testvérét”, hiszen, ha már Lokit magát nem is tudták neki visszahozni, azt az apró boldogság-morzsát, amit ők nyújtani tudtak neki, megérdemelte.

Ennek érdekében pedig már négy éve tűrték az állatkert dolgozóinak lenéző pillantásait, és éles megjegyzéseit, a szennylapok undorító írásait, illetve azt, hogy Stark bőkezű adománya tette csak lehetővé, hogy ne tiltsák őket ki a parkból. Borzalmas teher volt, fárasztó, és minden egyes alkalommal csak még jobban megszakadt a szívük, azonban mindent megtettek, mert már megérte, ha csak néhány percre is ugyan, de ismét őszintén felragyogni látták a Napot.


End file.
